


The Admiral's Daughter

by GunItNeko



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rule 63, fem!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick story about the tragedy of Admiral Norrington's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral's Daughter

It was a scandal that nearly ruined the Admiral’s career. His daughter was mildly unconventional as it was (not very sociable other than what was required, mostly spoke with men about naval discussions, and was rather prickly when her merit was questioned), but she was a good girl that did what her father asked of her to the best of her abilities, except where it counted. While she was mostly found speaking with the marines and officers she had yet to actually engage any of them in a marital sense.The only man she had really aimed for (although not very well. She was a conscientious woman of noble bearing but little engagement of the minutia of high society) was the governor’s son, but that had gone no where and that man ended up marrying a blacksmith girl. Not that there were no other prospects for Jasmine. Plenty of officers had asked for her hand from her father but she was never satisfied with any of them. Her parents had respected her decisions for the most part but began to get inpatient as she got on in years. Eventually Admiral Norrington gave his daughter the ultimatum to pick a suitor before her 26th birthday or he would pick someone for her the year after.

Then there had been that fateful day when she was being proposed to by a visiting officer from London, someone who could look well after her and take her home to England, when she had lost her temper and gotten into a heated argument with him. She had worn the corset that was a gift for her but in the hot caribbean sun and the stress from getting upset and her storming away to “get some air and some time alone” (“I think you’ve spent enough time alone Jasmine. You need to find a husband.”) had led to her falling off of the battlements without anyone’s notice.

Well almost no one.

Captain Jacklyn Sparrow and the two marines she was trying to talk her way around had seen her.

The Admiral and the rest of the guests at the ceremony for the new lieutenant learned of the incident when a messenger alerted them of an odd looking woman that had fished the Admiral’s daughter out of the sea.

The Admiral, quite embarrassed, took a small group of armed men to the docks to see who this person had been. His embarrassment turned to anger when it came to light that the woman had been a pirate. After a tense hostage situation, a chase, and a capture the Norrington’s were at home trying to salvage their daughter’s reputation, but that wasn’t exactly what the Admiral had been in the mood for. 

“Do you realize how much trouble you have caused today? Your turning down a commodore from England was bad enough but you also had to become insolent with him, reflecting terribly on your mother and I, and then you had to go and be rescued by a pirate? You worthless child! I would have preferred you had drowned.”

Not that anyone in that household cared but anyone who had been witness to the exchange would have been impressed with how Jasmine “Jamie” Norrington had handled her father’s reprimanding with the dignity, respect, and control of a true naval officer before he stormed off. And then pity as they saw her close the door to her room before she collapsed onto her bed to weep silently.

No one quite knew what Jasmine Norrington had hoped to accomplish when she went down to the jails to see the pirate who was set to hang the next day. No one was quite sure how the pirate had managed to escape, take the girl hostage (again. Honestly, Admiral. You’re daughter is hopeless.), and steal (commandeer) a ship of the fleet and make off into the night. But the next morning, the prison cell was empty, a ship was missing, a ransom note had been left, and the Admiral’s daughter couldn’t be found.

Negotiations didn’t last long and the whole thing came to the sad conclusion of the Admiral never getting his daughter back. There had been a plan to meet the pirates – Sparrow managed to pick up a crew- and capture them with the ransom after the daughter had been safely returned, but when the navy arrived at the meeting place all they found was a blood stained dress.

While it was officially concluded that the pirates had gotten impatient and killed the girl (“Our deepest condolences, Admiral”) there were reports coming in of a pair of female pirates who were terrorizing the Caribbean. The captain was a fierce and clever fighter and schemer while her first mate and partner was the brains behind their battle plans and naval stratagem. 

The pair were becoming famous for their skills and their fierce love that, some stories would say, had begun as a fierce hate. The two had been quite the adversaries before they found a common ground and decided to join forces and then later to join hearts. 

Although it was rather obvious to everyone in Port Royal what had happened but for the sake of the Admiral’s career (“After all, why should he be punished for his daughter’s faults?”) everyone kept to the story that the Admiral told about how his poor daughter had been taken and killed by pirates.


End file.
